Story:Star Trek: Kingston/Alliance/Prologue
(Space) The Kingston is doing battle with an Alliance mothership, as a energy bolt misses the ship barely and Kingston shoots back with a phaser beam from its phaser array and strikes the mothership's port side as another energy bolt shoots out from the mothership and strikes the port shield bubble of the Kingston. (Bridge) Shields down to 34% main power is down switching to emergency back up power says Lieutenant Y'Cari as she goes to work on his console. Return fire phaser beams full power says Captain Tyson as he hangs onto his chair. Yes, sir says Lieutenant Y'Cari as she goes to work on the console. (Space) Two energy bolts from the Alliance mothership lance out towards the Kingston and one disables the shields and another one punches through the outer hull as pieces from it hit the bridge, and the Kingston lurches to the right. (Bridge) The crew is thrown from their posts, as Tyson is hanging on to the chair. Hang on I'm increasing power to the dampeners now, says Lieutenant Cole as he working on his console. Locking on target now says Lieutenant Y'Cari as she works on his weapons console to get a target lock. Fire the quantum phasers says Tyson as he sits back into his chair. Firing quantum phasers now says Lieutenant Y'Cari as she pressed the fire button. (Space) The Kingston's port and starboard arrays unleash a barrage of energy beams hitting the shield bubble of the mothership then struck the outer hull several times forcing the mothership to jump to warp speed away from the Kingston as it fires off its phasers. (Bridge) Alliance mothership has retreated into hyperspace reports Colonel Devereaux as she smiles. Good now let's see what happened says Tyson as he looks at his senior staff. Colonel Devereaux please report to the sickbay on the double now says Doctor Samuels over the comm. Devereaux looks at Tyson and then he nods at her to go and she gets up from her station and runs off the bridge. (Sickbay) The medical staff are treating the wounded that came in during the battle and one of the 302 pilots was severaly wounded and then Doctor Samuels and Doctor Franklin are working hard at treating him as Colonel Devereaux walked into the bay and looks at her wingman. Peterson hang in there you'll be flying in no time says Jeanette as she looking at him. Colonel I'll be in the fighter bay I promis---- says Peterson before he dies and the medical scanners read that his vitals have failed and he was gone. I'm sorry Colonel says Doctor Samuels as he looks at the young 302 pilot. Her friend Sasha hugs her and comforts her. (Captain Tyson's ready room) Commander Mitchell walks into the ready room and has her head down. We lost Peterson Doctors Samuel and Franklin did everything they could says Commander Mitchell as she looks at Captain Tyson. How's Colonel Devereaux hanging in says Tyson as he looks at his XO. She's all right says Commander Mitchell. Will you arrange a memorial service says Tyson as he looks at Commander Mitchell. Yeah I'll have Jeannette help me with it says Mitchell as she looks at Tyson. Very well is there anything else Commander? says Captain Tyson as he looks at his first officer. Yes, John we've taken so much damage Commander Tucker may never get our warp drive back online we've got wounded all over the ship some that may not make it through the night, may I suggest that we make an Alliance with one of the factions in the Alliance says Commander Mitchell as she looks at Captain Tyson. What Sarah are you insane they forced my friend's father and some of his crew onto Destiny they killed the former commanding officer of this vessel and nearly killed SG-1, and right now I'm not willing to be allied with them anytime soon so dismissed Commander says Tyson as he looked at Mitchell. Think about it Captain we may need that faction says Mitchell as he walks out of the Captain's ready room.